


And He Will Have His Revenge

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Malekith you little son of a bi-, Read at Your Own Risk, Thor 2, Thor the Dark World - Freeform, WARNING MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THOR THE DARK WORLD, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki will have his revenge. Malekith will burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Will Have His Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING THIS CONTAINS A MAJOR SPOILER FOR THE NEW THOR MOVIE. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, HIT THE BACK BUTTON.

Footsteps. Ah more entertainment. More momentary relief from the tedium of his cell. Loki turns, a sneer not visible on his face, but it flashed in his eyes. A guard stood before his prison. He was not surprised. 

The guard looks at him, and Loki is slightly surprised at what he sees in the man's eyes. Sorrow, mixed with a dash of pity. But mainly sorrow. This man must have lost someone, Loki decides. That would explain the sorrow. As for the pity, well, perhaps this man still saw a prince when he looked upon him. A fallen prince. But Loki doubts that. He waits in silence for the man to speak.

"Lady Frigga is dead." 

The words stab at him, like an icy dagger, piercing him, cutting him to the core. Loki's face does not change. The guard continues to speak. 

"She was killed, by Malekith, the dark elf."

Silent now, the guard looks at him. Loki turns, gesturing for the guard to leave him with a flick of his hand. He faces the wall, his eyes closed. Rage. 

All the furniture in the cell explodes.

Gone. She was gone. A strangled scream escapes Loki's throat and he punches the wall in front of him, hard. His mother. His beautiful, beautiful mother, gone. His mother, who wiped away his tears when he was a child, who taught him how to create his first illusion, who, even after all he had done (Loki refuses to label his actions as wrong. He had not been wrong), had bade the All Father to have mercy on him. His last, only hope, of love, of acceptance, gone, extinguished like a candle flame. 

Loki knows not how much time passes. All he knows is the rage, the grief, the pain. He screams, throws shards of broken furniture, punches and claws at wall until his hands bleed. When finally, energy evades him, he sits, slumped against the white wall of his prison, hair hanging loose in his face, eyes closed.

Footsteps.

Loki will not be seen like this. His magic flows as the illusion appears, wrapping around the room. It is Thor. 

"Enough illusions Loki."

Ah, so he can tell, can he? Thor has grown wise, perhaps. Loki drops the spell, allows Thor to look upon his wretched state. He only half listens to Thor's words, his promise of revenge. 

The sneer is not visible on Loki's face, but it flashes momentarily in his eyes.

Malekith will suffer.

He will have his revenge.


End file.
